Will the Band Ever Get Back Together?
by kdsstarg8
Summary: Will SG-1 ever get back together after they break apart?
1. Chapter 1

Will the Band Ever Get Back Together?

Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine. Some of the ideas have come to me by reading other fanficts. I'm not making any money off of this whatsoever. Hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter 1 (Sam Journal Entry)

So that's it. He's gone. They're all gone. They've all left me. Daniel's died/ ascended whatever. Teal'c's gone home to Chulak to be with Rya'c and the Colonel, MY Colonel, is now leading the brand new Zeta Site. He's also gone and gotten married. I know I should be happy for my former teammates but I can't help but be upset. I can understand with Daniel as his only choices were death or ascention but Teal'c and Jack, why did they have to leave as well? Colonel Jack O'Neill's leaving hurts the most though. Has he really stopped secretly having feelings for me? Does he really not love me anymore? Why did he stop dreaming of that some future day when the regs would no longer be an issue and we could be a _we? _I guess I'll never know that though.

So, now what about me, then? What should I do? Should I be a "good girl" and stick around the SGC, become the 2IC of SG-1's new commanding officer and be part of that team? Should I transfer to R&D at Area 51? Should I transfer to a strictly scientific position within the SGC? Leave the Stargate Program all together? Should I resign from the Air Force? Move in with the Tok'ra? Take a post at the Alpha, Beta, Delta, or Gamma Sites? Become an Ambassador to Warrick's people? Move to another human world? Or should I join this new black ops/Tok'ra combo team?

You know, the combo team does actually sound good. It'll get me off world where there won't be a chance that in one of his check in's on Earth I'll see Jack. Plus, there will not be any "don't you miss going off world" stuff, or trying to fit in with a new team. Black op's does tend to be bad though, but at least I won't be haunted with memories of how things used to be. I'll tell them that I want to be able to help Earth directly when possible too, so that if/ when there's a major crisis, I can be around to help fix it.

Later

It'll all settled now, I'm getting promoted to Lt. Colonel by taking this post and am being fast tracked to Colonel/ Brig General +.

Goodbye Jack, I'm moving on now. Hope your life is exactly how you dream it to be. Goodbye SCG, I'll miss you lots. It's all about the future now.

Chapter 2

"Yo Danny Boy! Decide that Ascention isn't what you thought did you?"

"Indeed it's good to see you alive again Daniel Jackson. Your presence has been sorely missed. O'Neill, how fares things at the Zeta Site?"

"Great! Good! Fine 'n Dandy! Wonderful! Colonel Wilson's going to have a FANTASTIC time their."

"Um, guys, where's Sam?"

"We have no idea Dr. Jackson. The Tok'ra said they'll inform us as soon as her team checks in with them."

"Carter got another snake stuck in her head General?"

"Jack, what happened?"

"Not exactly Colonel. Dr. Jackson, not long after you ascended, a lot of things changed around the SGC..."

"I was recalled back to Chulak by Master Bray'tac"

"I got married."

"You WHAT Jack!?"

"I got hitched to a pretty girl on the planet of the Zeta Site and moved there to take command of it. We had two kids together, but we're divorced now."

"What were you thinking doing that Jack? You do realize Sam was waiting for you don't you know that? She, at least, _was_, in love with you. That must have broken her heart. Why do the Tok'ra know more about her were abouts than we do any ways?"

"I do not know Daniel Jackson. It has only been word of your return that has prompted me to return to Earth for the first time in seven years."

"Jack?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? What do you think I am? Her babysitter?"

"No but she was your second in command for six years so..."

"Colonel Samantha Carter left the SGC three days after your marriage Jack, to join a combined team of Tok'ra, Jaffa, and Black Ops people."

"Carter would never join the Black Ops. Especially after that looser Jonas."

"I never thought I'd see the day when Sam would resign from the Air Force and leave Earth either Colonel."

"Sam _resigned?_"

"I concur. This seems most out of character for Samantha Carter."

"I received her letter of resignation through Jacob two years ago. He was the one who packed up her things and sold her house as well. According to him, Sam decided she was ready to move on to different things and wanted to be freed from all air force regulations. Though she will officially receive her promotion to Brigidier General the next time she actually is on an Earth Base."

"Carter was a major seven years ago. How the Hell did she earn three rank advancements so quickly?"

"The elite team she was with, the Joint Chiefs decided, that because of the immense danger they'd be facing non stop, that they deserved to gain ranks and pay faster than any other group in the service. She became a Lt. Colonel the day she joined. Two and a half years later she became a full bird Colonel and then two and a half years after that, right when she was finishing up her letter of resignation, the paper work for her to gain the rank of Brigidier General was going through. If she was still Air Force she'd likely be almost a two star general now."

Chapter 3

"So General, how 'bout we contact the Tok'ra and tell them we need Jacob. Then we'll tell Jacob that he needs to drag Carter's butt back to Earth and you'll reinstate her."

"Jack, you have no idea where she is or what she's doing now. How is it your right to tell her how to live? Who knows, she might have resigned because she fell in love, or had a baby or found a planet where she's able to really use and expand her brain and people actually understand her techno-babbling."

"Carter wouldn't do that. She just needs to know that you're back, T's back, and I'm back at the SGC and she'll come back too. She knows that she belongs on and with SG-1."

"Besides Colonel, Jacob died in a car crash the last time he was on Earth. He'd gone to see Mark and his family as well as to update them on Sam's whereabouts and to tell them that, while Sam had resigned, she's still doing top secret work. All five of them were killed instantaneously."

"Is she aware that her family is gone, General Hammond?"

"I have no idea Teal'c. I honestly don't know."

Chapter 4 (Spoilers for Season 9 & 10)

**ON EARTH**

"Hey Dr. Jackson! Just the man I wanted to see."

"Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell hey, congrats on being given command of SG-1. Have you picked out your team yet?"

"Nope, but I'm hoping that you'll consider sticking around and continue being part of SG-1."

"Colonel, I'm really sorry but I've been dying to get to Atlantis since I, well, since I came back from the dead, actually."

"It's Cam, Dr. Jackson"

"Okay Cam, call me Daniel. Its what all my friends do. Anyway, do you need a place to live? You can have my apartment."

"Nah, its all good. I hope you'll consider sticking around though."

**ON DAKARA**

"Have you picked your team yet, Colonel Mitchell?"

"No, though I was hoping to get the original band back together. I'd love to have you on my team Teal'c. I know we could do great things together. You, me, Jackson and Carter."

"You are aware that Samantha Carter has not been part of Stargate Command for ten years now, nor has she been an officer for five years Colonel Mitchell?"

"That's where I'm hoping you and Dr. Jackson will come in. I want to go to wherever it is she's at now and with both of your help, convince her to return and be part of SG-1."

"General O'Neill had similar feelings when he returned to Earth after his seven year absence and found her gone. I am not sure anyone has truly sought her though. I will accompany you back to Earth but I will not promise I will return to SG-1."

**BACK ON EARTH AT THE SGC**

"Daniel Jackson, it is good to see you again."

"You too Teal'c. Oh, this is Vala Maldoran."

"The prissy prissy queen of De-Nile."

"What's that supposed to mean Colonel?"

"Do we know of any way to contact Carter?"

"Um, yeah, a mutual friend, Warrick, he visits her a fair bit. Actually, he's the only one that I know of that knows exactly where this planet she lives on is. He's passed a few messages from me on to her and gotten her responses back to me. Turns out she no longer goes by Sam. Her name is Amanda Lilly Tapping-Kovacs now and she lives on a planet without a Stargate. She seems really happy."

"Anyway we could convince Warrick to take us along with him on his next visit?"

"I think so. Actually, you know, it would be great to see Sam again. Ten years is a long time not to see in person, such a great friend."

"Agreed Daniel Jackson. Should we not ask General O'Neill and General Hammond to accompany us as well then?"

"Yeah. Yeah. We should. Jack's still pretty pissed that Sam left though but maybe if they actually get a chance to talk, it'll be good for them both."

"Why's General O'Neill pissed with Carter?"

"Ten years ago, the then Colonel O'Neill, got married and moved to the Zeta site without any thought to the feelings of the then Major Carter. As it was after Dr. Jackson's ascention and my return to Chulak, Major Carter decided to make a change herself. She joined a team that was comprised of Tau'ri, Tok'ra, and Jaffa and was with the team for five years. Then, for some unknown reason she resigned from that team, the SGC and the Air Force and has not returned to Earth since. General O'Neill expected her to return as soon as word got to her that he, Dr. Jackson and myself had all returned to Earth and that he was yet again, single."

"So he's mad because she refused to come when he called her?"

"Yup! That's exactly it."

Chapter 5

"Daniel. What are you doing here?"

"Convincing you to take a little trip."

"Where is this little trip too?"

"I have no idea. Warrick is the only one that actually knows."

"And you want to go with him, taking me along because?"

"Because we need to see Sam. You especially but Teal'c, General Hammond, Colonel Mitchell and I are going along because Sam's a friend. One we haven't seen in a decade."

"Why do I need to see her? She _choose _to leave Daniel. She choose to leave without bothering to explain or even tell anyone."

"See! See! You love doing this don't you? You only choose to see things your way, never bothering to see how your actions may hurt others. What do you think it was like for her when you got married and LEFT?! Did you explain to her why you were leaving HER? Or did you just assume that since you were her CO that you didn't need to explain anything to her? Cassie's told me that Sam was heartbroken when you left. That it killed her to attend your wedding. Then to have Teal'c leave not long after, well, don't you think that she may have been feeling a bit abandoned? Hell, Jack! You could have insisted that she be your second at the Zeta Site but did you? NO! And then you had the gall to think that after your second marriage had broken up and you were ready to take over SG-1 again, that she should just be willing to go back to exactly the way things were. Being your ever loyal second, and doing all the same stuff, acting like nothing had ever happened and nothing had ever changed. Did you really think that she'd remain static after seven years? That nothing in her life could have changed? She's barely starting to allow me back into her life now, knowing how different circumstances were with me. Yet I still have hundreds of questions without answers for her. That's why we're going to visit her. See her on her ground. See who she's become in the last decade. Re-bond with our friend. Find answers to questions and let her have answers from each of us to her's. She deserves it, Jack. If you care for her in any small bit at all these days, you'll know that and you'll come. Do it for both of you. Just think about it okay?"

Chapter 6 (Three Months Later)

Amanda Tapping on her cell walking into the studio with Olivia and Michael Shanks daughter "Hey Michael. I kidnapped your daughter again and I'm going to keep her unless you come get her." Looking around, she catches of glimpse of Warrick and some people from her old life.

"Warrick, hey! Brought company this time?"

"Yup! I know that you love surprises. Who are these two girls?"

"This is Alexa, my bestiest friend Michael's daughter and this little cutie is my sweet little daughter Olivia. Both of these sweeties are going to be big sisters in a few months!"

"Sam? You have a kid?"

"Its Amanda now and yes, with another one on the way."

"There's no way Carter. You're too thin to be pregnant."

"I am, its just I've been extremely sick for the past three and a half months, going in and out of the hospital at least once a week; making everything else in my life go screwy as I've been missing work quite a bit. I'm lucky, though, that I work with AMAZING PEOPLE!"

"Mandy! You're back and you brought my snack!"

"ROBIN! You are not touching my candy. Docy say I need to gain lota weight fast. So I eat whatever I want and I want candy. I NEED candy. Candy! Candy! Candy! Candy! I love candy!" (Amanda's jumping around and spinning around)

"Was she ever that way while she was with you guys before?"

"This is most unlike Samantha Carter to behave in such fashion."

"Who's the pals? I know Warrick but who are the others Mandy?" Robin asked more seriously.

"The tall dark guy with the weird symbol on his head is Teal'c. The weird geeky guy with glasses is Daniel Jackson. The funny looking guy is Cami Mitchell. The bald dude is General Hammond, the big boss of my old home and life and the old, gray guy is my former immediate boss Jackie On-el. Don't know the woman though."

"I'm Vala Maldoran cutie. Are you single by chance or are you the daddy?"

"Married to Amanda? No way! Not that any guy with half a brain wouldn't love be, but no, I'm not. Name's Robin by the way."

"Robbie you and Cami are practically twins. You both seem to be experts in loosing your pants."

"Very funny Sam. You look, WOW! The dark hair is a really nice look on you."

"Thank you. Why are you here anyways?"

"For one thing we wanted to see you again. Its been ten years, Sam. Ten years without any contact and for half of them you've not even had any part in anything. Another thing is that Cameron Mitchell thinks he can convince you to return to the SGC and to active duty on SG-1. The third being that I was never able to present you with your first star."


	2. Part 2

Chapter 7

"I don't want it. I don't want anything to do with _**that **_life ever again. I'm done with it. It almost destroyed me in every way without a thought," said Amanda suddenly very serious, turning slightly pale and starting to shake.

"Woah! Amanda! Hey! Hey! Let's take this little reunion to your trailer and I'll take the girls okay? Do you want me to call Alan to come pick you up? Are you feeling sick? Let's get you sitting down. You'll be okay Amanda. You're strong," said Michael Shanks coming up to the group, concern for his friend etched on his face.

"Don't bug Alan, Michael. I'm fine, _HONEST._ Its just my mind was suddenly barraged with some memories that I've wished to NEVER be reminded of ever again. Though I do agree, this conversation is better in a closed area. Robin, you don't mind babysitting for a bit do you? Tell Martin and Damien that I'll come in later."

So then Amanda and Michael led the others to her trailer after passing Alexa and Olivia off to Robin.

"Nice place you got here Carter. Kinda small isn't it though?" mocked Jack.

"I don't live here O'Neil. This is just my personal trailer for on set. My house is **MUCH **larger, has a detached multi-level garage, long driveway, and a water park in the back yard with both a lazy river and a river with rapids, four submarines, and 15 waterfalls of various heights and fall patterns. This is my place at work where I stash snacks, scripts, take naps, and what not," responded Amanda in an irratated voice. "Actually, its kinda like my lab was back in the day at the SGC. Its where I live when I'm not at home and don't have other places I need to be."

"Whoa! Sam! We didn't come here to fight with you. We came to see you," said Cam, intervening.

"And you think that by coming to see me in person will cause me to drop everything I'm doing, my whole life here, to return to Earth to fight whatever enemy you're currently facing and go back to being the good little soldier girl/ air girl/ air woman whatever it is you call a female air force officer these days, pulling miraculous world and or galaxy saving solutions to problems out of my arse 'just in the nick of time' and generally being at everyone's beck and call. Correct?" accused Amanda. "Well guess what? That part of my life is over. I'm no ones little call girl. I don't take orders from any military power. I have my own life and I make my own choices. I'm not going to just up and leave. Earth is my past. This world, Tarra, is my home, my future. It's where my family is, my friends, my work, my life. It has everything to offer me. Earth has nothing for me. It hasn't in almost 11 years. Not since I lost my family."

The visitors stood in stunned silence for a moment, each dumbfounded by her accusation and started to see what pain the break up of SG-1 had done to her.

"Amanda? I think that maybe you should tell them what happened; to let them know how you really felt all those years ago. They're a group of guys, they don't understand the unspoken clues and pains that women are so good at hiding."

Turning to gaze at her best friend, Amanda nodded and then said, "You're right. Its time to come clean."

Chapter 8

Continuing softly, Amanda said, "Daniel, I know that I never told you, but the day you died, I really thought that my heart had broken in two. Somehow, I knew that your ascention meant that everything was going to change, and it didn't feel like it was for the better. Then when Colonel O'Neil got married and I couldn't help but feel completely betrayed. Jack, I loved you with every fiber of who I was back then, and for you, knowing how I felt, to run off to some other planet and marry some woman who you barely knew; I felt like my soul was being torn out of my body and destroyed beyond salvation. On top of it, having Teal'c leaving the SGC to rejoin his kind and Janet being dead and Cassie being grown up, I really felt like there was no place for me. It was like my whole family had died.

So I ran. I couldn't stand the pain of being there, at the SGC but not having my family. I knew that I couldn't stay Earth side on some other base as I was both a field officer and a brilliant scientist. I knew that I needed to be out among the stars fighting. I'd been offered a place on the Jaffa, Tok'ra, Black Ops team and, well, it seemed to be exactly what I needed at that time; an excape. A way to ensure that I didn't see you Jack so that I wouldn't be having to fight back the tears every time I saw you or even just heard that you were checking in. I couldn't bear the pain.

For the first while I really did find myself enjoying my new post. My team was great. It wasn't our SG-1 but it was still a good place for me. I was happy, for a time, but then like everything, things change. Three and a half years after becoming part of that group, the non stop extreme intensity of the missions really began to wear on me. Then when we found this world six months later, it was a major relief for me. It was so peaceful. After we first came here, I found myself anxiously seeking excuses to come back here, back to a certain Alan Kovacs. When he proposed to me four months after we met, I knew that it was what I wanted, what I NEEDED. I knew that I could easily begin to call this world home.

I didn't quit the Air Force right away, despite thinking like I should. Hell! I hadn't officially resigned when we were married seven months later. I didn't resign until a month after we were married because I just couldn't keep doing it. I wanted to be here 100% of the time, with my husband. Dad was so supportive during all this. He knew the immense heart ache I felt when you married, Jack, and the sorrow I felt when you Daniel, and you Teal'c, left. When I told him that I wanted to quit the Air Force, he told me 'about damn time' as he'd been expecting it since we first found Tarra. He told me that he loved me and that he'd make Mark understand why it would be so hard to contact me from then on.

Then, after getting word that Dad, Mark and his family had died, well, there just didn't seem to be any point of returning to Earth any more. After all, I had a loving husband and an incredible new life, that was only beginning. When Olivia was born a year later, I knew that I never wanted to be on the front lines again. I decided that my place was and would always be from then on, here, at home, with my family, and entertaining others. I know the power of entertainment. Entertainment can be the welcome break from the reality in which you live, and can provide hope, relief and relaxation. I found my calling.

Daniel, when I heard that you'd come back I did think about returning to Earth, if only just to see you again, but by that time, I had a one year old daughter and a busy schedule and there was just never time. When I heard that you three were brining back the old SG-1, I thought about returning but I didn't want to face the pain any longer, knowing that I'd be immediately drafted back into the team but also knowing that I'd always come second to you all; that you'd all leave me again in a heart beat if something better or whatever came along and I just couldn't do that to myself. Not again. I went through it once but can't bear to do it twice."

Now, I have a staring role plus am a director and executive producer on this show Sanctuary, I run a charity called Sanctuary for Kids, have a baby on the way and a daughter who's almost five, and have a wonderful husband who I absolutely adore and, well, this is home."

There wasn't a dry eye among the visiting group as she finished her story. Daniel was able to understand why Amanda felt the way she did and does and why she wouldn't be rejoining the team then or in the future. Cam alternated between absolute fury for the agony Jack had put his childhood friend through and complete sorrow that she'd had to go through before she was able to find happiness. For George Hammond, comprehension finally dawned on him why Sam had been so reluctant to return to Earth after she left and why Jacob hadn't pitched a fit with Sam deciding to resign. For Vala, who, while she didn't even know Amanda at all before, was able to have compassion for her as she herself hadn't had an easy ride in life. Teal'c just mourned for the loss of a former commrad in arms and the pain that his once dear friend had gone through, all alone.

As for Jack, her words tore at him. He realized how much of a jerk he'd been all those years before and had continued to be. He realized then how his selfish and uncaring had taken his sweet little 2IC and had made her into another woman, a woman who he had no clue on how to act around. The thought passed through his mind that he should have at least kept in touch with her over the years, or at the extreme least, when he'd returned to Earth three years before, gotten back in contact with her. He knew he'd failed her.

Chapter 9

After a time with everyone lost in their own thoughts, Daniel spoke up, "I'm so sorry Sam, I mean, Amanda. I'm so sorry that we hurt you. Do you think that you could possibly ever forgive us and let us get to know the you that you are now?"

With a quiet sigh and a tear in her eye, Amanda responded, "I'm not Sam anymore. I can't be, I WON'T be, but if you're willing to accept me for who I am now, and not try to make me be who I was, then yes, yes I'll forgive you and you can be in my life. I've missed my old family from Earth even as I've worked to build my own family here on Tarra."

"It would please me greatly to be able to be part of your new life, Amanda Kovacs, and to renew the friendship and commrad-ship we once shared."

"I'm with Teal'c Amanda, I'd love to be part of your life again. I've missed you. And I'd love to get to know both this wonderful man of yours and your sweet little daughter," replied George Hammond.

"How 'bout it Amanda, think you can welcome back into your life your Kansas 'cousin'? 'Cause I'm comin' back in and I ain't leavin' till I've turned to dust, if even then."

"I know that I never actually knew you as Samantha Carter but being that I'm the new girl on SG-1, think you could give a girl some tips as how to survive these boys and keep them in line?" was Vala's response.

Then Jack spoke up, "You must really have been in pain when you left, weren't you? I can't believe that you're willing to give us all another chance after we abandoned you with out a backwards glance. I'm so sorry that I caused you so much pain and I can't help but be jealous of the lucky son-of-a-bitch who did what I never had the courage to do by sweeping you off your feet and marrying you. I'm glad you found someone who you love and loves you in return and isn't afraid to show you that he does. You've deserved that kind of happiness for a long time. I'm so sorry that I've been such an ass for so long."

Amanda, now openly crying, put her arms around Jack saying, "I wished for so long for you to be my 'one' but sometimes we have to walk through the fire and be burned to charcoal before we can rise up like a Phoenix and find true joy. I hope that one day you'll find your happily ever after with some wonderful woman, even though that woman won't be me. As for your question, yes, I was in tons of pain but that's the past now and like that old child's rhyme, 'make new friends but keep the old. One is silver and the other gold.' I want to keep my old friends even though I have new ones, especially since a girl can never have too many friends."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I want a vote people. How do you want this to end? Should Sam/Amanda eventually return to SG-1? Should she become an off world consultant to the SGC and Homeworld Security? Should she ever even return to Earth or stay off world forever? Let me know how you think would be the best way for this story to end. Depending on what you tell me, I may do several endings so that the most people are satisfied but I need you to tell me if you think the band should get back together or not. Let me know if you think that Sam/Amanda should wind up hating the Earth people too or if they should wind up really being very close.


	3. Multiple Endings

Ending #1 The Hostile Ending

Amanda never did return to Earth though she did keep in touch with all of her old friends and collegues. Over time though, their friendships fizzled and died, some even becoming hostile after a while as she steadfastly refused to go back to her old life. SG-1 also faced a similar fate as, what had happened since the initial seperation wound up causing far too great of a rift in the once friends to ever recover from. Ten years after they all went to visit Amanda and SG-1 was no more, never to be rebuilt again. Daniel, Teal'c, Jack, Vala, Amanda, and Cam actually got to the point where they refused all contact with each other within that same time frame. Everyone at the SGC mourned the loss of such a great team.

Ending #2 The Tragic Ending

Sam didn't return to SG-1 that day, which in retrospect was such a great thing that she didn't as, on the refounded SG-1's fifth mission, and the first in a while that Jack had joined in on, they were unable to excape the Gama Site before the Prior Bug killed them all. Sam mourned her lost friends greatly until the end of her life. She always felt like she should have been with them, as had she been there, she might have been able to save them. She wished that she wouldn't have avoided them for so long as she had hurt herself more by having lost contact with them than the pain she would have felt had she have gone on another path. Her new home world eventually went Origin and Earth was eventually destroyed as well.

Ending #3 The Relocation Ending

Less than a year after the group went to see Amanda, SG-1 decided, as a whole and including Jack, to relocate to her new home world where they quickly and fully rekindled their friendship with her. Over time, they all became very content with their lives there, though at first it had been an adjustment for them.

Ending #4 The Rejoining Ending

Amanda didn't immediately choose to rejoin the team, though three years later she did go back to the SGC and SG-1 part time. She enjoyed being back on the team and having fun with her old pals and was still able to balance it with her family and acting. Amanda eventually became a five star air force general and led the air force for ten years before retiring on her new home world.

Author Note: I'm sorry that all of these endings are so short, its just I've run out of inspiration for this story and I also have a bunch of other stories that I've posted and are incomplete as well as several others that I have outlined and started but have yet to begin to post. Hope that there's enough variety in the endings for everyone though.


End file.
